Rutina
by ccybriefs
Summary: One Shot: La perfección ha sido tan constante que la han orillado al aburrimiento ¿cual es su solucion?...


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama solo los tome prestados.

Contiene lemon, disculpen si encuentran algúna mala ortografía disfruten.

Estoy por cumplir los 20 años, a un día para ser exacta. Me levanto, me observo en el espejo y repito la oración de todos los días: "soy tan hermosa como mi madre". Me dirijo a mi closet (una habitación de 4x3). Voy hacia los vestidos y sin complicarme elijo el rojo de tirantes delgados. Es algo corto pero no importa, papá ya no se enoja porque me visto así y todo gracias a que mamá encuentra la manera de que acepte mis gustos. Quizá se debe a que nos ama tanto que está dispuesto a vernos felices. He notado en varias ocasiones cuando no accede a las peticiones de mamá él tiene que dormir en alguna habitación para huéspedes, la verdad es que es bastante controladora, honestamente no sé de dónde lo sacó pues mis abuelos son adorables… en fin.

Entro al baño para darme una ducha. Me quito el pijama lanzándola al cesto de ropa. Me observo en el espejo, tengo el cuerpo que cualquier chica de 20 o 25 envidiaría: ni mucho, ni poco… solo de dónde agarrar. "No sé por qué no tengo novio"… nuevamente repito alguna oración diaria.

No tardo más de 10 minutos en la ducha. Tengo buen tiempo para ir al colegio así que me tomo lo necesario para realizar mi rutina de discreto maquillaje y peinado de cabello azul, suelto adornándolo únicamente con un listón a juego con el vestido rojo de tirantes.

A lo lejos escucho los gritos de papá y Trunks, tan rutinarios como siempre. Ya es algo grande y aún vive en casa, mi hermano a esta edad debería tener mínimo una novia decente. Creo que ahora es porque hay una chica de mi edad durmiendo en su habitación… si eso debe ser… "hay Trunks ¿Cuándo aprenderás?" repito nuevamente.

Tomo mi bolso, mi Mac y salgo de la habitación con las sandalias que también hacen juego con mi vestido y listón.

-Buenos días linda!- mamá con una sonrisa me recibe.

-Buenos días ma, buenos días pa- un beso en la frente a cada uno

El desayuno en tiempo atrás sería incomodo, pero estoy acostumbrada a estos silencios tan molestos que decido solo concentrarme en el cereal a base de fibra y frutos secos.

-Que tengas un buen día Bra!- mi mamá también repetía oraciones diarias y yo solo respondía:

-Igualmente mamá, te quiero y a ti papá-

Abordo mi Audi R8-GT y me voy al Colegio. Estudio para QBP, confío en que si mi madre y yo trabajamos juntas podríamos lograr muchas cosas. Soy alumna ejemplar.

Llego al colegio y mi rutinario y UNICO ballet parking (solo yo tengo) me recibe para indicarme mis horarios:

07:00am-08:45am Clase Biología molecular

09:00am-10:45am Clase Espectroscopia

11:00am 12:45pm Clase de Artes Marciales

Finjo poner atención y le agradezco con una sonrisa. Observo que no deja de seguirme

-¿Por qué no estacionas mi auto Yagami?- titubea un poco y luego habla

-Bra mañana es… bueno hoy… tu mañana… -

-Habla ya!- la exasperación a flor de piel herencia de mi padre.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños Bra- Cierto!

-Enviaste las invitaciones?-

-Tu mamá dijo que ella se encargaría, de igual forma no tienes de que preocuparte, yo mismo lo confirmé cuando escuché a algunos chicos de séptimo hablando sobre…. Bueno ya sabes no tienes de que preocuparte-

-ah bien ¿te llegó la tuya?-

-ehh? Ahh si claro-

-bien entonces te puedes ir a estacionar mi auto-

-eh si Bra...es solo que… yo pues no… encajo en tu entorno social así que… prefiero no asistir-

-¿Qué?... ok entonces si no quieres ir no entiendo cuál es tu punto Yagami-

-Bra tengo tu obsequio- Se metió la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón y saco una pulsera hecha de hilos de distintos colores algunos más llamativos que otros que formaban mi nombre

-Qué lindo gracias ¿tú la hiciste?-

-Si! Yo…- se sonrojó y ya estaba por sonar el timbre. Le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a mi clase. La eché a mi bolsillo del pantalón. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de detalles.

Las dos clases pasaron y se llegó la hora de artes marciales. Ya no me emocionaba tanto como antes. Sería igual de rutinaria: algunos ejercicios de calentamiento combate y una vez bien entrados un buen polvo con mi profesor Goten.

La verdad era muy bueno, ya había tenido sexo con otros chicos, de todas edades… podría nombrar a los mejores: Ranma y Rioga (ambos amigos y de mi edad), Inuyasha de 23, Darien de 25 y desde los 17 años Goten, amigo de mi hermano hijo del mejor amigo de mi madre el señor Son Gokú por increíble que parezca el es 11 años mayor, lo que le da actualmente la edad de 31 años y aún sigo acostándome con el. Por lo que se no era legal, pero ahora no hay problema porque he cumplido mi mayoría de edad.

Llegamos a su departamento. Ha tenido problemas con Milk por que está obsesionada con que regrese a la montaña paoz pero él no quiere porque tendría que presenciar las constantes discusiones de Milk y Videl.

Me envía a su habitación la cual tenía una semana sin pisar y lo primero que me topo es un camino de velas encendidas tapizado de pétalos de rosa que llegaban a la cama también bañada en pétalos. En la mesita de dormir una botella de un desconocido vino y un par de copas. Al otro lado de la cama una fuente de chocolate que a su lado le acompañaba una charola de exquisitos bocadillos para bañarlos en el chocolate.

Estoy emocionada.

-¿te gusta?- apaga la luz de la cocina y entra a la habitación. Se empieza a desnudar dejando únicamente en bóxer.

-Es tan erótico Goten ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Porque no sabía que regalarte Bra, lo tienes todo- sonreí. Quise besarlo pero me detuvo – quítate tu ropa, quiero que quedes solo en ropa interior. Será una bonita noche Bra, jamás la olvidaras-

-Jamás olvido tus caricias Goten-

Obedecí y me quede únicamente con mi infantil ropa interior de dibujitos de conejitos. Como antes dije ni mucho ni poco así que no se veía mal.. o eso creo.

Me toma con sus dos fuertes brazos y me acuesta sobre la cama. Me quita las sandalias y las coloca a un lado de la cama. Sirve ambas copas, me siento. Brindamos por mi próximo cumpleaños.

Toma una brocheta de fresas con trozos de mango y la sumerge dentro de la fuente. Me da un poco una vez que el chocolate se adhiere a la fruta.

Mmm, su sabor es tan erótico. Chupo la fresa provocativamente acompañada de un suculento gemido que de inmediato muestra reacción en su entrepierna y su erizada piel toma una fresa y sumerge a excepción de la punta. Una vez seca me devuelve la coquetería, lame la punta de la fresa y da pequeños mordiscos que no logran romper y dejando salir el jugo que se derrama sobre su cuello. Ante eso mi piel reacciona de inmediato y mis pezones se alzan para mostrarse que ahí están. Me remuevo un poco y noto que ya estoy más que húmeda.

Nos hemos terminado la fruta. Alrededor de 30 minutos, estábamos algo hambrientos si era mucha fruta.

Deseosa de más tomo la muñeca de su mano y sumerjo su dedo cordial en el chocolate. Sin dejar que seque lo introduzco en mi boca y comienzo a chupar. Ha quedado un poco derramado en mi pierna derecha, un pecho y mi barbilla. Además de un poco que salió de mi boca delineando mis labios.

Lo suelto y el sumerge ahora mi dedo índice en el chocolate. Desde la mancha de chocolate en mi pierna dibuja un camino que pasa sobre la tela, sobre mis pechos llegando a mi boca.

Ahora con su lengua desde el punto de inicio del camino lame y llega a mi barbilla donde succiona un par de veces. Nuestros besos débiles se tornan a apasionados y hambrientos. Parece que me pierdo entre sus dientes, me devora con desesperación y me monta a horcajadas sobre él. Lo conozco tan bien que sé que es lo que desea. Me coloco de pie sobre la cama y me quito la braguita, la dejo caer sobre su rostro. Se sienta quedando entre mis piernas y dando un golpe detrás de mis rodillas haciéndome caer sobre estas frente a él. Me coloca boca abajo con sus expertas manos me quita el sostén. Sumerge sus manos en el chocolate y me llena los pechos el cuello los hombros y desciende a mi vientre terminando en mi feminidad. Nuevamente nos besamos, y comienza a devorar el chocolate. Ambos lo hacemos, coge un poco de mi cuerpo y lo deposita en mi boca. Un sabor amargo, algo salado supongo que por mi sudor.

Como cada noche nos entregamos, solo que esta vez con un plus. No siento que lo ame pero agradezco tanto que acepte nuestro estilo de vida.

No somos nada, solo un profesor que sabe impartir varias técnicas, algunas son en el gimnasio y las mejores sobre la cama. He aprendido mucho del arte sexual con el, es el mejor maestro. Algunas veces me he preguntado si Gohan, su hermano mayor o su padre Gokú impartirán la clase sobre cama igual o mejor que Goten…. Pero que estoy pensando si esto es sensacional. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…. Pierdo la cuenta. Horas y horas de sexo desenfrenado. Orgasmos y orgasmos acompañados de gritos y gritos, gemidos y gemidos…

-mas goten! Mas…mas!- suplico como una zorra hambrienta- no pares porfavor! Mmmas mmas!- Se llega el clímax. Mis cavidades vaginales se contraen apretando su masculinidad bien dotada. Sale de mi para girarme y abrazarme por la espalda.

-Feliz cumpleaños nena!- un tierno beso en la mejilla. Observo el reloj de pared y noto que son las 8:00pm. Joder! Ya es muy noche, sonrió y agradezco.

Nuevamente me visto. Ayudo a limpiar un poco, me lavo la cara y acomodo mi cabello. Voy hacia la entrada donde había dejado mi bolso y al ver mi móvil 15 llamadas perdidas. Sé que son mamá y papá. También se que no recibiré reclamo alguno.

Regreso a casa en mi lujoso Audi. Observo las luces de la ciudad un poco distraída. Hay mucho tráfico y tengo que detenerme constantemente entre los semáforos y cruces peatonales. "Todos los viernes es igual".

Llego a casa pensando que estaría rodeado de policía y medios de comunicación por algún escandalo nuevo de mi hermano, o por mi búsqueda. Mi padre y mi madre movilizan siempre que pasa algo, Papá detesta los medios pero a mi madre le facinan las cámaras. De hecho aveces pienso que debió ser reportera… aunque si eso hubiese ocurrido no habría tenido la fortuna que ahora poseemos y mucho menos a mi padre. Y por lo tanto ni Trunks ni yo. No hay nada.

Saludo a Ten, es el mayordomo. Es muy amable, algo serio pero amable al fin. Entro a casa y todo esta tranquilo.

-¿Dónde estabas Bra?-

-Con Goten papá, fuimos a correr a las afueras de la ciudad-

Conforme con mi respuesta no pregunto más. Por su ceño fruncido deduje que estaba cabreado.

-¿Dónde estabas Bra?- de nuevo esa pregunta

-Fui a correr a las afueras de la ciudad con Goten mamá-

Su silencio lo confirmo. Había pleito.

-Todo esta listo para tu cumpleaños hija, mañana será un día especial y no quiero que te preocupes por nada ¿de acuerdo?-

Asentí con la cabeza. Subi a mi habitación, me doy una ducha para quitarme los restos de chocolate. La verdad fue una tarde maravillosa, pero se que la próxima ves sería igual.

Me despierto a las 3 de la mañana. Estoy hambrienta, bajo a la cocina pasando por el cuarto de papá y mamá. La puerta entre abierta y logro ver el espectáculo. Ella en cuatro y el de rodillas detrás e ella. Si otro fuera se asquearía, pero a mi me daba igual, no era la primera vez que los veía.

-ohh, masss, vegeta, mas no pares…! Ahmmm- a pesar de que ya estaban entrados en edad ambos tenían una envidiable condición física. De hecho llegué a pensar que sus constantes peleas tenían una razón mas allá que los motivos: la reconciliación.

Continuo mi camino y llego a la cocina, me preparo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y un jugo de zanahoria con piña y naranja. La puerta del jardín trasero se abre y entra mi hermano con un par de cervezas.

-Eres una asquerosa tragona!- sus mismos insultos siempre, antes me afectaban ahora no.

-Trnks….- se detiene antes de subir por las escaleras-

-que quieres-

-eres un bastardo- hace un mohín como el de papá y sube a su habitación.

Termino mi sándwich y regreso a mi habitación. Nuevamente observo la escena. Es ahora mi madre de rodillas frente a mi padre devorándole. ¿me pregunto si así me veré yo cuando estoy con goten?, recordando que es el único que ha logrado que yo le haga oral. Me estremezco y camino a mi habitación. Ese pensamiento me hace sonreír y me duermo con ello.

Me levanto, me observo en el espejo y repito la oración de todos los días: "soy tan hermosa como mi madre". Me dirijo a mi closet (una habitación de 4x3). Tomo un conjunto deportivo. Es sábado y cumplo 20 años, no pienso prepararme guapa hasta la tarde, pensando en mi festejo por la noche.

Entro al baño para darme una ducha. Me quito el pijama lanzándola al cesto de ropa. Me observo en el espejo, tengo el cuerpo que cualquier chica de 20 o 25 envidiaría: ni mucho, ni poco… solo de dónde agarrar. "No sé por qué no tengo novio"… nuevamente repito alguna oración diaria.

No tardo más de 10 minutos en la ducha. Tengo buen tiempo después de todo es sábado, así que me tomo lo necesario para realizar mi rutina de discreto maquillaje y peinado de cabello azul, suelto adornándolo únicamente con un listón a juego con el deportivo.

A lo lejos escucho los gritos de papá y Trunks, tan rutinarios como siempre.

Salgo de mi habitación. Mi madre me indica que mis vecinos están en el jardín esperando entregarme mi obsequio, al verme en "fachas" me regaña y me hace subir de nuevo para vestirme mas especial. Elijo unos jeans cualquiera con un una bonita blusa entallada color amarillo y unos converse del mismo color.

Recibo a mis vecinos. Un poco de charla y al desayuno se añaden más invitados: Son Gokú y su familia. Veo a Goten y enrojezco.

Luego de una entretenida charla como si la familia Son Satán y Saiyan Briefs fuesen una sola decido subir a mi habitación para empezar a prepararme para mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Enciendo la televisión y un comercial atrae mi atención: ¿Cansado de la misma rutina de siempre?, ¿estás cansado de despertar todos los días de la misma manera, caminar por el mismo camino y de decir los mismos diálogos?, ¿piensas que lo tienes todo pero te sientes vacío?... por accidente cae el control de la tv al suelo y se apaga. Eso es bueno, después de todo no me gusta ver televisión, es tan rutinario….

Un momento de reflexión… observo el panorama y me doy cuenta de que realmente realizo la misma rutina todos los días. Entro a mi closet y me siento en un lindo taburete frente a los zapatos.

Un mensaje a mi móvil me hace reaccionar:

"Hola linda!, quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños!... se que mi pequeño regalo te fue insignificante para todo lo que puedas tener. Se que lo que quieras lo puedes conseguir solo con decirle a tu papi. También se que puedes conseguirte al chico que desees sin el mayor esfuerzo. Eres una chica excelente, sin faltarte al respeto eres muy sexy, bonita, inteligente, me aventuro a decirlo pero me pareces muy elegante, lo tienes todo Bra. Tienes familia, dinero, belleza, inteligencia, muchos lujos, a los hombres que deseas, amigos, fiestas, tranquilidad, tu no tienes los mismos problemas que Trunks, y se que no deseas tenerlos. Amas a tus padres, por eso eres "buena chica". Tienes una vida perfecta. Se que no es relevante pero te acuestas con Goten, muchas chicas mas chicas que tu e incluso hasta de la edad de tu madre desean estar con el, o con su hermano o su padre. Son buenas personas además de ser atractivos. No soy gay no te asustes, de hecho soy homofóbico… bueno no quiero tocar ese tema. El punto es que lo tienes todo Bra, pero….¿realmente te sientes feliz?... ¿jamas te haz aburrido de todo esto?... honestamente es para pensarse… digo no es algúna proposición para que renuncies a lo que tienes para que huyas conmigo… de hecho hace mucho tiempo que me hize a la idea de que una chica tan perfecta como tu jamas me haría caso… y por eso decidi que lo mejor sería salir con tu amiga Maron. Es buena, es muy bonita y bajo esas anticuadas telas tiene un cuerpo espectacular, en la cama ni se diga. Ella también es inteligente solo que no tiene todas esas riquezas que tu tienes, me refiero a los bienes. Ella es mi novia y estoy feliz de haberle elegido, ¿sabes por que? Por que tiene motivos. No se que tanto se confíen, ella estudia y trabaja por que quiere ser Abogada algún día, ella quiere devolverle a su padre todo lo que ha hecho por ella. Ella es una buena chica, su motivo es crecer y ayudar, su motivo es su padre y su madre. Eso es muy importante por que es una muestra de que jamas caerá en la frivolidad… y digo, no es que insinue que tu lo seas Bra… pero… ¿tienes motivos?... no intento insinuarte nada. Solo quiero que reflexiones un poco sobre tus metas de la vida… quiero decirte que si me sentí un poco… rechazado?... si eso; tu actitud ayer por la mañana me dejo consternado, no creí que en algún momento me sintiera mal por como me enviaste a estacionar tu coche. Todo el día estuve pensando… llegue a la conclusión de que lo tienes todo Bra. ¿Qué haras cuadno termines tus estudios? Hacerte mas millonaria, apuesto que aunque la señora Briefs o el señor Saiyan te desfalcaran tardarías menos de dos meses para recuperar tu fortuna sin la necesidad de venderte, (sabemos interpretarlo verdad). Bra reflexiona un poco, hoy cumples veinte años. Es una edad muy bonita pero…. ¿Qué haras de ahora en adelante?... seguir cogiendo con Goten?, ¿si te aburres de él Cogerás a otro?, derrocharas tus caprichos que bien te los has ganado, leeras libros de política y culturas, iras al salón de bellesa a realizarte tratamientos costosos, ir al spa con tu madre?, ¿seguiras escuchando las rutinarias peleas de Trunks y tu padre? Eh, tomaras un respiro espiritual y regresaras a ser una nueva persona durante los primeros 3 días?. Feliz cumpleaños pequeña, espero no arruinar tu momento, no me lo tomes a mal. Tienes todo el derecho y la libertad de elegir si das cabida a mis palabras o las desechas, tu eres libre de elegir a quien permites que te diga o pregunte y a quien no. Te envio un fuerte abrazo y seras la primera en saber que apoyaré a Maron hasta que ejersa su carrera de abogada, y cuando ya este estable tanto ella como yo le propondré matrimonio, para entonces ambos seremos seres maduros que sabemos lo que queremos y apuesto que será un matrimonio existoso. Espero que tengas buenos deseos, si es así o no te lo agradezco.

Tu amigo, sirviente, compañero, y todo lo que te puedas imaginar

Yagami"

Luego de leer el largo mensaje de texto que ocupaba algunos mensajes decidi ignorarle. Tenía razón en la parte de que todo es tan rutinario.

Preparé mi atuendo para la noche. Vestido color negro entallado con la espalda descubierta en V, zapatos de tacón color plata y accesorios de plata. Rizos sencillos que resaltaban mi rostro. Un maquillaje nocturno. Todo estaba listo.

Regresé al desayuno ahora convertido en comida con los Son. Nuevamente todos en sus charlas, y yo siendo la festejada permanecía observándolo todo. Cruzaba miradas de vez en cuando con Goten, pero no pasaba nada. Observé como Milk cuidaba de Pan, la hija de Gohan y Videl mientras Gokú hablaba con mi padre sobre algún deporte. Mientras tanto gohan, videl y mi madre no dejaban de hablar sobre la Corporación capsula. Trunks y Goten sabrá kamisama de que hablaban, de lo que estaba segura era que de mi no. Y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que el sujeto, Yagami tenía razón. Era mi fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba celebrando mi 20 aniversario y era lo menos importante en el momento. Pero no me sentía mal, de hecho fue cuando comenzé a reflexionar sobre el extenso mensaje.

Realicé un pequeño análisis interno de mi vida:

1.-Soy una persona saludable

2.-Tengo a mi familia imperfecta pero completa y nos apyamos en los momentos mas difíciles, en las buenas y en las malas, pese a los problemas con Trunks

3.- asisto a una escuela privada donde imparten clases los mejores profesores del continente asiático.

4.- Soy muy inteligente (hija de Vegeta y Bulma, la pareja filantrópica de tantos años)

5.- Sexy (hija de la pareja sexy filantrópica de años)

6.- soy bonita (Que mas puedo decir?)

7.- Tengo riquezas, jamas he sufrido carencia de algo, ni siquiera de salud

8.- Mis padres no me sobre protegen pero siempre están al pendiente de mi

9.-Mi hermano me protege de agresores desde hace años sin tener que cargar con guardaespaldas. Siempre está cuando lo necesito

10.- Tengo valores

Seguiria la lista pero soy increíblemente perfecta. Me siento completa pero estoy aburrida. Si… eso debe ser. Todo es tan perfecto que es tan rutinario. Todos los días es lo mismo. Siempre lo mismo y lo mismo ¿a caso no hay nada mas que hacer?, si decido escapar nuevamente caere en la rutina, se que no se me cerraría el mundo pero si me adaptaría a una nueva rutina, todo sería igual. Mis habitos es algo que no cambiaría jamas por que es mera costumbre.

Se que ya había dejado huella en mi familia. Se que soy importante para ellos y que me aman pero… ¿Qué hay de mi?... ¿Qué hay de lo que Bra Saiyan Briefs necesita?... no necesito nada, lo tengo todo.

Un calido abrazo me saca de mis pensamientos. Mi madre me envía a llevar algunas cosas a la cocina. Obedezco de inmediato… me doy cuenta de que ya no me molesta que me traten como una niña pequeña… ya me da igual.

Y entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que soy tan gris que nunca dejare de hacer lo mismo reflexiono sobre lo que viene en delante.

Nunca voy a cambiar. Llego a la cocina y observo por la ventana como todos rien y simulan bailes ridículos. Son divertidos y esponateos. Son adorables, pero yo ya no encajo ahí. No puedo huír por que tengo tendencia a la rutina y eso es un grave error. Tengo la necesidad de liberarme de esa pesades.

Quizá deba suicidarme. Lo pienso varios minutos, tomo una botella de agua y regreso al jardín. Me siento al lado de mi padre que no retira su mirada impresionada de las aventuras de Gokú. No me causa gracia. Veo como todos están felices, y yo también lo estoy, peor estoy aburrida y quiero terminar con mi aburrimiento.

Soy feliz contodo, mis padres, mi escuela, mis amigos… todo. Soy feliz con goten aunque solo seamos pareja sexual. Pero no me veo en un futuro, no puedo seguir pensando en que tengo futuro pero no lo puedo diseñar.. y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que es mi hora de partir. Si… eso debo hacer. Se que mis padres y abuelos no merecen esto pero no me queda de otra.

Siempre voy a tenerlo todo. Siempre va a ser igual y yo ya no quiero eso para mi. Ya tuve todo lo que quería, amor amigos dinero felicidad tranquilidad, pero ya. Ya nomas, ya estoy aburrida.

Y entonces decido que recién cumplidos mis veinte años, a las once 44 de la noche, justo a la hora que veinte años atrás nací será el momento de abandonar la vida. Será algo lento y nada doloroso. 4 minutos antes tomaré pastillas para dormir. Para evitar quedar viva y con problemas cardiacos agregaré algúna sustancia tóxica que actue justo cuando el efecto de los somníferos funcione.

No buscaré sexo. Me quedare con el recuerdo de la ultima noche con Trunks. Besaré a mis padres antes de partir. No les dire nada, solo dare las tradicionales buenas noches. Mientras espero a que inicie mi fiesta de cumpleaños escribiré unas cuantas notas que enviaré al correo para que sean entregadas dentro de una semana. Quiero dejar en claro que me voy por que estoy aburrida, por que necesito una motivación y opr que soy demasiado feliz.

…

La fiesta lleva su curso. Todos están aquí. Las notas están listas, fueron enviadas y serán entregadas en el momento indicado. Estoy tranquila no tengo miedo. Estoy de lo mas normal. Bailo un poco, intento no besar a nadie, quiero conservar los besos de goten. Me hubiese gustado verlo antes de morir. Pero no, lo justo es que se quede con mi imagen de ayer retorciéndome entre sus brasos. La familia son se ha ido. He dejado una nota para ellos. Es algo corta pero es con mucho cariño, son parte de mi familia.

Se acerca la hora y voy al laboratorio de mamá. Sus respectivas buenas noches. Por inercia me pregunta que dónde estaba y contesto que en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Reimos juntas. Esa fue la ultima risa que comparti con mi madre. Ella se queda feliz, se queda con una imagen alegre de mi. Ahora voy con mi padre, seguro está encerrado en esa capsula para entrenar. Abro sin permiso y al igual que mi madre me pregunta que donde esaba. La misma respuesta. Me acerco y le doy un beso, sonríe. Me dice que disfrute mi fiesta a lo que respondo de la manera mas tranquila que la fiesta es divertida y me alegra tenerlos a todos ahí. Y no hablaba sarcásticamente, me refería a eltranscurso del día que agradecía a quienes se habían tomado su tiempo de visitarme. Sali de la cámara y busco a mi hermano mayor. Subo a buscarlo a su habitación y topo con el en las escaleras. Nos miramos fijamente y serios. Se que tiene algo que decirme, lo se por que jamas me había visto así.

-Te quiero mucho Bra. Quiero que sepas que desde que naciste has complicado mi vida pero no te cambiaría por nada. No quiero que olvides que tu hermano mayor siempre te defenderá, se que me he vuelto algo inútil pero pronto les darpe una sopresa, sobretodo a papá para que este orgulloso de mi y algún día cuando concluyas tus estudios lo estén de ti hermanita. La edad a la que entras no es nada complicada, de hecho entras a la madurez. Eres una niña madura y responsable no tendras problemas.- me dio un tierno beso en la frente- feliz cumpleaños hermanita-

Continuó su camino. Su discurso de hermano mayor algo pobre tuvo un efecto de remordimiento en el trayecto de las escaleras a mi habitación. Pero al darle el ultimo vistaso a lo que fue mi refugio durante 20 años, los vasos de agua, las cajas de pastillas y la "sustancia x" me regresó a mi objetivo.

Me tomé una foto con mi cámara instantánea y al proyectarse mi imagen escribi una pequeña nota al reverso:

"Gracias, fui feliz, soy feliz, y seré libre"

Escribi la fecha y coloqué la imagen a un lado de las cajas de pastillas. Sabía que nadie intentaría entrar a mi habitación así que no cerré con llave. Hize un pequeño resumen de lo que había hecho para ver si no faltaba nada. Todo estaba cancelado, excepto mi cuenta de Facebook. Todas mis imágenes ahí estaban y la contraseña la había escrito en la carta a Goten. El sería el único en tener acceso a ella.

Mi ropa la había preparado en bolsas todas con una etiqueta en especial. La estaba regalando a mis compañeras del colegio. Siempre les gusto mi estilo. Zapatos bolsos, accesorios, todo. Únicamente dejé una playera familiar que llené de mi perfume que luego vacie junto con todos los demás en el sanitario. Todo en unas cuantas horas. Fui muy rápida eh.

11:40pm. Veo la ventana y noto que nadie ha extrañado mi presencia. Pareciera como si la fiesta dejara de ser mia, pero no me pesa. Tomo la primer pastilla. Me siento como si subiera el primer escalon a la libertad. Camino a la cama mientras tomo el resto. Me termino la caja de somníferos. Y ahora la final y definitiva. Siendo las 11:44 de el sábado 1 de septiembre recién cumpliendo mis 20 años de edad, abandono mi perfecta y aburrida vida. E ingiero la sustancia toxica.

El sueño fuerte me marea. No aguanto mas y caigo rendida.

"Adios mundo, gracias por todo"

Me permito y cierro mis ojos. Espero no abrirlos nunca.

Espero les haya gustado, dependiendo la respuesta si les gusta haré una segunda parte por si se quedan con las dudas de las cartas J


End file.
